simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Barbara (2010)
Barbara was the second named storm, second hurricane, and first major hurricane of the 2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Barbara's duration was between June 12 and June 17. Barbara had a peak intensity of 115 mph and minimum pressure 955 mbar. Barbara was a strong hurricane that formed from a tropical wave that formed off the coast of the Eastern Biolixi Island. The wave tracked to the east and strengthened into Tropical Depression Two on June 12. Two then became Tropical Storm Barbara the next day. Barbara then moved closer to the San Francisco Gulf and became a hurricane on June 14. Barbara then entered the gulf and became category 2 hurricane with 105 mph winds, bringing gusty winds and light rain along the coast of Gulf. Barbara then became the first major hurricane of the season on June 15. Barbara then rapidly weakened after meeting cooler waters that were right along the coast near St. Anthony. Barbara then weakened into a tropical storm and made landfall near St. Anthony. Barbara then moved inland and dissipated due to higher elevation and land interaction. Barbara caused around 90 million simoleons in damage and caused 5 deaths due to rip currents. Meteorological History On June 10, a tropical wave formed off the coast of the Eastern Biolixi Island. The wave traveled NE and began to show signs of organisation, and on June 12, the system became Tropical Depression Two around 300 miles off the coast of Virginia. Two moved to the ENE and strengthened along the way, and on June 13, Two became Tropical Storm Barbara with 40 mph winds. The National Hurricane Center predicted that Barbara would rather make a landfall in Virginia or continue to move east and make landfall on the San Francisco Peninsula. During the afternoon hours of June 13, Barbara strengthened into the second hurricane of the season about 200 miles off the coast of Virginia. On June 14, Barbara under went rapid intensification and became the first major hurricane of the season on June 15. Due to Barbara becoming a major hurricane, mandatory evacuations were ordered along the northern Virginia coast and the south-western coast of the San Francisco Peninsula. On June 16, Barbara became subject to wind shear and weakened drastically, afterwards Barbara quickly weakened into a tropical storm and made landfall near St. Anthony with 60 mph winds. On June 17, Barbara pushed further inland and weakened into a tropical depression and then dissipated into a remnant low. Barbara's totals are around 90 million simoleons and caused around 5 fatalities from rip currents. Preparation and Impact San Francisco/Gulf Barbara did only caused little damage to the areas it affected, but yet it was a very strong storm. Barbara was a small major hurricane that move just far enough to the north that only a couple bands form the storm affected the coast of Gulf. Barbara weakened rapidly as it met unusually cold waters along the San Francisco Peninsula coast and weakened into a tropical storm. Barbara then made landfall with 60 mph winds near the city of St. Anthony. Barbara caused minimal damage to the area but flooding still caused most most of the damage in the area. Rip currents killed 5 people as Barbara intensified along the Gulf coast, it brought dangerous rip currents along all near coasts. Barbara caused around 90 million simoleons and killed 5 people. See also *Hurricane Dennis *2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 3 Hurricane